batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl's Night Out
| number = 20 | image = File:Night Out.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = October 17, 1998 | director = Curt Geda | writer = Hilary J. Bader | story = | teleplay = | music = Lolita Ritmanis | previous1 = Legends of the Dark Knight | next1 = Chemistry | previous2 = Legends of the Dark Knight | next2 = Mad Love }} :"We're gonna have this whole thing sewn up before Batman and Superman get back!" ::- Batgirl Girl's Night Out is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It is notable for being the only episode in the entire series to feature female protagonists and antagonists. The episode includes Supergirl and Livewire as part of the cast, making it the only episode of the show to include special guest appearances from Superman: The Animated Series. "Girl's Night Out" is the 20th episode produced and aired of "TNBA". Plot Livewire is being transported from Metropolis to Gotham City by a police armored car. When the vehicle makes its way into Gotham, the police at the border informs the driver to beware the power lines down near the road ahead and Livewire takes the opportunity to draw some electricity from the nearby cables. The electricity recharges Livewire's powers and she is able to escape from the car and make her way into Gotham through the power lines. Batman is currently out of town and he informs Batgirl about Livewire's escape and that he will contact Superman to get his assistance in capturing Livewire. However, Batgirl is confronted by Livewire as she is patrolling the streets in the Batmobile. In the meantime, Batman calls Clark's apartment, but he is not home and Kara gets the call. Batman asks Kara to give Clark the message about Livewire, but he doesn't reveal his identity to her. Kara, who was bored without anything to do, decides to take the case and flies straight to Gotham. Batgirl is holding out against Livewire by staying inside the Batmobile, but she decides to get out and glide away from the threat. However, Livewire catches up with Batgirl and continues her attack. Batgirl is easily defeated by Livewire, who would've killed Batgirl if it wasn't for Supergirl's timely arrival. Even though Supergirl proves to be a great asset, Livewire has enough experience fighting Superman to give her the advantage against Kara. Batgirl distracts Livewire and gets her to stop attacking Supergirl by turning her attention towards her. Luckily, Livewire's power is almost depleted and she decides to retreat in order to recharge. Batgirl and Supergirl finally get some break and together, they explain the situation to Bullock, who arrives minutes later at the scene and dismisses the young ladies in favor of their male, experienced counterparts. Elsewhere, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are anxious to get back in action, but they know they can't resume their crimes unless they have an edge that can give them the upper hand against Batman. Out of nowhere, Livewire appears in their hideout and provides the girls just what they were looking for. The three girls set out to steal from the Gotham Mall at midnight and thanks to their combined talents, they break inside and take all the valuable things they can get. At that moment, Batgirl is flying on Supergirl's back while they patrol the city looking for Livewire when they notice the bolts of electricity coming from the Mall. The girls get to the place in no time and they confront Livewire, incapacitating her with a coating of electric-resistant silicate dust. Unfortunately, they didn't count on Livewire's new partners, Harley and Ivy. While Ivy distracts the heroes with her plants, Harley helps Livewire recover and they escape, leaving Supergirl to take Batgirl away from Ivy's toxic spores. In the safety of Barbara's home, the girls get to know each other and they both realize how great each other's life is. In the meantime, Ivy, Harley and Livewire decide to get some drinks at the Iceberg Lounge, but they start to argue with each other until they find a common enemy: The Penguin. When he tries to kick them out of his Lounge for arguing with each other, the girls turn against him and create chaos inside the place, scaring all the customers away. Moments later, Batgirl and Supergirl go to the place and interrogate Penguin, who gives them the possible location of the evil girls' hideout. Batgirl and Supergirl get to the abandoned zoo, prepared to incapacitate Livewire, but Ivy's plants reveal their presence to the enemies. Livewire, Ivy and Harley attack the heroines, taking away their weapon to incapacitate Livewire. Harley is quickly knocked out, but Ivy takes care of Supergirl, sending her plant animals to attack her, while Batgirl has to deal with Livewire. The bursts of electricity start a fire on one of Ivy's plant animals and she releases water to put out the fire. Batgirl takes the opportunity to get Livewire wet, causing her to short circuit and fall unconscious. The electrical charge also knocks Ivy down, allowing Batgirl and Supergirl to claim victory over their enemies. In the aftermath, Barbara and Kara watch the news from Barbara's apartment after a hot bath and they are most pleased that Bullock, who still considers them to be "rookies", shows some gratitude to them and explains that the girls show some potential. Cast Notes & Trivia * This is the only crossover episode in which characters from another show appear in Batman: The Animated Series or The New Batman Adventures. * This is one of the few episodes of the show that was not used as a cutscene in the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. * The episode has been released as part of the following Home video sets: :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series Gallery GNO 01 - Livewire.jpg GNO 02 - Batgirl.jpg GNO 03 - Livewire.jpg GNO 04 - Wired.jpg GNO 05 - Kara.jpg GNO 05.1 - Kara.jpg GNO 05.2 - Kara.jpg GNO 05.3 - Kara.jpg GNO 06 - Girls.jpg GNO 07 - Welcome to Gotham.jpg GNO 07.1 - Friends.jpg GNO 08 - Team Up.jpg GNO 09 - Ivy.jpg GNO 10 - The Edge.jpg GNO 11 - Shadows.jpg GNO 12 - Bad Girls.jpg GNO 13 - Batgirl.jpg GNO 14 - Friends.jpg GNO 15 - Livewire.jpg GNO 16 - Harley and Ivy.jpg GNO 16.1 - Babs and Kara.jpg GNO 17 - Harley.jpg GNO 17.1 - Kara and Ivy.jpg GNO 17.2 - Kara and Babs.jpg GNO 18 - Babs.jpg GNO 19 - Iceberg Lounge.jpg GNO 20 - Penguin.jpg GNO 21 - Heroes.jpg GNO 22 - Partners.jpg GNO 22.1 - Kara.jpg GNO 23 - Harley.jpg GNO 24 - Quinn.jpg GNO 24.1 - Supergirl.jpg GNO 25 - Livewire.jpg GNO 26 - Struggle.jpg GNO 27 - Livewire.jpg GNO 28 - Friends.jpg GNO 29 - Girls.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Soundtrack by Lolita Ritmanis Category:Multiple Villains Episodes Category:Poison Ivy Episodes Category:Harley Quinn Episodes Category:Crossovers